bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind The Mask
The page is entirely Fanfiction. Not canon to Bully in any way at all. "The worst kind of narcissist, is a narcissist who doesn't even know he is one." —'Josh', describing Derby Harrington. Behind The Mask '''is a fanfiction set at Bullworth Academy written by WayfinderOwl. Protagonist Joshua Hyde Age: 15 (at start of story.) Grade: Freshman Josh came to Bullworth Academy, after he finally convinced his con artist parents to let him go. All he searches for is a place to belong and nothing more. He has no interest in the clique rivalries or taking over the school. He made friends with Pete on his first day, but over the year makes more friends (and a few enemies.) In a search to find out who he really is. Deuteragonist Pete Kowalski Age: 14 Grade: (Middle School) Senior Pete isn't the main character of the story, but he plays quite a crucial role within the plot compared to his Bully counterpart. Pete becomes friends with Josh on his first day at school, assigned to be his buddy to help show him around the school. It soon becomes clear that they are a bit of kindred spirit, wanting to fit in. Long suffering under the constant torment of Gary Smith. Antagonist Gary Smith Age: 15 Grade: Freshman New Coventry born and raised. A product of a career criminal father, and a mother who blames her son for binding her to her horrible life. If not for the little girl named Becky, who lived across the hall, he probably would have starved to death on the welcome mat outside the apartment. Becky, despite being only two years old than him, took care of him taking the role of both a sister and a mother. He was offered a scholarship to Bullworth Academy, along with some of the other children from poorer families in New Coventry. Because of his ADD and numerous mental health issues from his upbringing, he is medicated and a regular patient of Dr. Bambillo. Gary ignored him on Josh's first day, deeming him unworty of his time. Until Halloween, Gary seems to talk in riddles and drawing complicated drawings that seem like nothing at first. He gets his kicks pushing Pete around just because he can. At Halloween, Josh finds him in the school building. He enquires what Gary is doing, and is abruptly more or less told to mind his own business. This motivates Josh to throw an egg in his face. Gary vows that he will leave Josh with nothing but regret. Minor Characters Cliques= *Russell Northrop' and the other members of the Bullies. *'Derby Harrington' and the other members of the Preppies. *'Johnny Vincent' and the other members of the Greasers. *'Earnest Jones' and the other members of the Nerds. *'Ted Thompson' and the other members of the Jocks. *'Edgar Munsen' and the other members of the Townies. |-| Girls= *'Christy Martin, they had on one very unsuccessul date at the carnival in September. *Beatrice Trudeau, they meet in Art Class, and go into a bit of flirting with one another. They coincidently wear matching costumes to Halloween. Josh going as the mad hatter, and Beatrice going as Alice. Their first date is on Halloween night, and it ends on good terms. |-| OCs= *'''Rachael Hyde, Joshua's mother. Described to be cheap, trashy and soulless. *'Thomas Hyde', Joshua's father. Described to be an evil eyed sociopath. *'Becky Delaney', vegan gothic junior. She makes brief appearances protesting something. |-| Synopsis Joshua waited his whole life for a place where he could just be himself and fit in. In a school where the life blood is fitting in with a clique or ending up an awkward outcast, he might just have more than he wished for. His work is cut out for him finding a place to belong somewhere amongst the Bullies, the Preps, the Greasers, the Nerds, the Jocks, or worst the Townies. Along with the challenge to make Peter Kowalski almost ''cool. ''A challenge he is determined to complete, even if it kills him. Chapters Intro= *If You Can't Beat 'Em, Join 'Em |-| Part 1= Free Wedgie Included #To The Victor Go The Spoils #To Detention and Beyond #Diamond In The Hoard #She Will Never Be His Jasmine #Hit The Jackpot #Wandering After Midnight #A Lucrative Proposition #This Is Halloween #Tick, Tock, Ticking Clock |-| Part 2= Who Needs Friends (I'm Rich) #Condescension & Arrogance #Dark Side of the Fraternity #Brother, Friend, Dormmate #What A Douche #And The Bag It Came In #No Sleep Tonight #Fighting For Honor |-| Interlude= *'Tis The Season |-| Part 3= It's Tha Fifties Somewhere #After They Left Glass Jaw #Made In The Shade #All At Once #Everybody's Fool #No Greaser Drama #Wait For It #Toxic Kiss #Kicking and Screaming #The Nerds, The Drunk and The Hotdog |-| Part 4= To D20 or Not To D20 (That Is The Question) #The Dragon At The Gates Chapter Title Cards Purpose= These images appear at the start of each "chapter" to show Josh's current clique attire. |-| 1= The first card was Josh's clothes on his first day of school. |-| 2= The second card was Josh's new Bullies uniform. |-| 3= The third card was the attire Josh wore as a Preppies |-| 4= The fourth card was a special Christmas edition with Josh's winter casual attire. |-| 5= The fifth card showed Josh in his Greaser clothes. |-| 6= The sixth card was Josh in his Nerd attire. Related Pages and Blogs Pages *'Tis The Season *Characters *The Teachers Blogs *Notes for my story Story Connections *Girl World *Art Freaks Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:WayfinderOwl's Fanfiction